Sonnet Y2J
by suspect tomatoes
Summary: Present for TJ Sparkles. It's a good thing Chris already spoke in iambic pentameter. Jericho/OC.


**A/N: Sorry this is late! Happy belated birthday. ****:)**** This was inspired by a story I wrote previous to this and Jericho's interview in this month's mag.**

Tina walked up the steps to Chris's front door tiredly. It had been two-thirty when Chris had called her excitedly, telling her to hurry to his house because he had _something to show her_. All she knew was that it better have been good, because if it wasn't, she planned on killing him.

Which would _really_ ruin her birthday.

She let herself in, frowning at the dark surroundings. She could barely see where she was going as she bumped into tables and walls, making her way to Chris's bedroom. He'd told her to go there once she arrived before he hung up.

She didn't really know why she put up with him.

"Chris?" Tina walked in casually, flipping on the light in hopes of seeing some romantic spread of candles and roses on his bed.

Nothing. Not even Chris.

Tina frowned. "Chris, where are you?"

Silence.

A note was propped up against the beside lamp. She went over to it, immediately noticing Chris's scrawl, and flipped it up.

_A lady dost turn her back to the entryway, a lady dost turn her back on love._

Tina grimaced. "What the hell is this shit?"

"Ah, Malady!"

Tina turned quickly, her mouth practically hitting the floor when she spotted Chris standing in the doorway. "_Chris_?"

"Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?" He came in, smiling at her. "Thou art more lovely and more temperate."

Tina blinked. "That's not a compliment."

Chris stumbled slightly. He smiled. "Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May..."

"It's June."

"And summer's lease hath all too short a date."

"I should put _you _on a leash. You dragged me out of bed to _insult_ me?"

Chris pursed his lips slightly. "Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines."

Tina tried to hide her smile. He looked _ridiculous_.

"And often is his"—He motioned to his face—"_gold complexion _dimm'd."

"With the amount of spray tan you use, I wouldn't worry about that."

"And every _fair_ from _fair_ sometime declines," he enunciated, dropping to his knees in front of her. "By chance or nature's changing course untrimm'd."

"Do you _realize _what you're _saying_?"

"Ah!" Chris scrambled to his feet, holding his index finger up. "But thy eternal summer shall not fade."

Tina smiled slightly. "You're such a fucking—"

"Nor lose possession of that fair thou owest." He grabbed her around the waist, grinning down at her. "Nor shall _Death_ brag thou wander'st in his shade."

"You are in_corrigible_."

"When in eternal lines to time thou _growest_." He pressed against her, wiggling his eyebrows.

"I can't believe you can make something like that perverted—"

He leaned in and kissed her softly, eyelashes lifting. "So long as men can breathe or eyes can see," he whispered, rubbing his nose against hers. "So long lives this and this gives life to thee."

Tina sighed dreamily. "You _do_ know that you just said I'll only stay beautiful because of the words you wrote about me?"

Chris blinked. "Huh?"

"You basically just gave credit to _yourself_ for _my_ beauty."

"Oh." Chris smiled. "Sounds about right."

Tina snorted slightly, pulling the velvet Shakespearean hat down from his head. "You look absolutely ridiculous."

"Was the hat a bit much?"

"Nah, I think the tights were."

"This is what they wore, you know."

Tina tugged at his pants. "Who? MC Hammer?"

"Shakespearean heroes! Romeo, and all those chumps."

Tina smiled. "Am I the sun, Chris?"

Chris furrowed his brow. "You... can if you want to be."

She sighed. "Never mind."

"Oh! _Oh_! Shit! I should've said _that_!"

"Said what?"

"All that bullshit from Romeo and Juliet. Love and killing moons and stuff. It would've been _perfect_ for your birthday."

Tina put her arms around his neck. "To be honest, I think it was... stupid."

Chris frowned.

"But completely adorable."

He grinned. "Good. I did my job, then." He kissed her quickly. "That was just a gimmick to get you in my bed. I hope you know that."

"I enjoyed the romance while it lasted."

"It'll be romantic if you try to take off my tights."

"Who says I'm sleeping with you?"

Chris grinned, tugging her to his bed. "Wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied?"

**A/N: I hope you liked it, Tina. :)**** Happy birthday again! Review.**


End file.
